


dance for me

by vending_machine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kasamatsu's a cute little bugger, Kise gets half-naked because why not?, M/M, PWP, ahaha why did I write this?, all the porn, but my babiesssss, oh yeah - 3 hours of sleep and drunken ideas of stripper Kise, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise and Kasamatsu are at a strip club, and sexy time occurs</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance for me

If anyone had looked at Kasamatsu, they probably would have thought him much drunker than he was. Leaning against the bar, surrounded by empty shot glasses (all of which weren't his, but had been downed by most of the Kaijo team who had come with him to the strip club) his face was sour as he stared up at the stage. 

For Moriyama’s birthday, the team had decided to treat him to a night of women at a strip club, since that was all the shooter ever spoke of. It _had_ been going well. They'd gone to an izakaya beforehand and got pleasantly drunk before heading out. Spirits had been high, the girls here were gorgeous and expectations had been met. 

There was just one small problem. For Kasamatsu, anyway. 

After no less than five minutes after entering the club and taking their first round of shots, Kise, like the model he was, had immediately been singled out by the dancers themselves. 

He'd protested at first, but it wasn't hard to persuade a tipsy Kise to do anything, and after less than ten minutes he'd allowed himself to be pulled up on stage with the strippers, leaving Kasamatsu at the bar as the other guys either went to cheer him on or to find women of their own. 

Which was how Kasamatsu was left with an erection almost painful in intensity as he stared up at Kaijo's old ace: dancing, tipsy and almost shirtless. 

Kasamatsu watched hungrily, tipsy enough that he didn't care if anyone saw. Their Kaijo team mates and anyone else important already knew about Kise and Kasamatsu's two-year-long relationship. It had carried on even after high school, and Kasamatsu hoped it would stay that way. 

But it also left him with desperate need for his boyfriend as he watched the blond undo button after button up on stage. The professional dancers were egging him on, cheering around him and getting far closer than they needed to be. But after a minute, Kise's eyes locked with Kasamatsu's across the smoky room. 

Kasamatsu was glad for the heavy beat as he was pretty sure the whimper that left his lips was more desperate than anything. The lust in his boyfriend's golden eyes threatened to make him come right then and there, yet he couldn't look away. 

Kise's smile became even sultrier if that were possible as, still holding Kasamatsu's gaze, he undid the final couple of buttons on his shirt and slid the blue fabric back over broad shoulders, shining a little under the lights with sweat. His abs gleamed under the lights, hard and rigid and perfect and Kasamatsu knew how every inch of skin would feel under his fingertips, under his lips. He wanted to get up and bite that supple flesh, wrap himself around that lithe body and just _take_. But he was frozen to the spot, too hard to move as Kise practically eye-fucked him from across the room. 

As the blond slid his own hands down that perfect torso, Kasamatsu couldn't help but be envious of everyone else who was getting to see perfection alongside him. He'd have been more insecure about it, but for the fact that Kise and he were in a secure relationship, and that Kise's eyes were still sliding up and down Kasamatsu's body as if he were just as aroused as the older boy. 

Kasamatsu shook his head, breaking their gaze when Kise licked his lips, making it clear where his thoughts were heading, and got up unsteadily. Really, _really_ grateful for the dark lights, his untucked shirt did what it could to hide the bulge in his trousers as he slid through the crowd to the bathroom, desperately needing to relieve himself. 

He was barely in the cubicle when warm hands shoved him from behind into the stall, shutting the door behind him and then pressing him up against it as a hot, soft mouth met his desperately. 

Kasamatsu groaned as his fingers delved into golden hair, turning Kise's head in the way he wanted as his mouth gave back ferociously. Their teeth clicked but he didn't care, hands already roaming down to shove the unbuttoned shirt further down over broad shoulders and muscled arms, fingers tracing over the muscles everyone had been admiring not two minutes ago. 

"Did you like the show?" Kise teased, lips moving to nibble at Kasamatsu's ear. 

Kasamatsu didn't reply, just grabbed Kise's hand and shoved it over his own erection in answer. The moan Kise let out almost had him coming right then and there as he wrenched Kise's lips back to his own and bit the soft lower lip sharply to punish him a little for his teasing. 

"Let me help you out with that, then," Kise murmured, deft fingers undoing the button and zip and sliding inside his trousers before he'd really realised. Kasamatsu groaned as Kise's fingers hit every sensitive spot, wrapping his arms around his blond underneath the open shirt and sliding his hands down warm, muscled flesh to his ass, pulling him closer roughly. 

"Kasamatsu," Kise groaned, hips rubbing up against his lover's for a short, beautiful second before pulling back, ignoring Kasamatsu's automatic protest, and dropping to his knees. 

Kasamatsu gasped, not having expected the blond would go so far in a public place, but clearly proved wrong as the model slid his mouth over his erection without wasting any time. It was hard, hot and just what Kasamatsu needed as he threaded his fingers back into golden locks and tried not to come. Kise set up a steady, fast rhythm that was threatening to destroy the last of his sensibilities and just fuck the blond here, screwing the consequences. 

Kise, on his knees, could barely breathe for lust. One hand curled around his lover's arse, encouraging him to move, as the other moved down to his own trousers and undid the button, starting to jerk himself off, his hard-on so hard it hurt. 

Kasamatsu tried to hold back, but when he looked down to meet lust-filled golden eyes, lips stretched red around the base of his dick and cheeks hollow with suction, he couldn't prevent it anymore and let go, coming down his boyfriend’s throat before he could stop it. 

Kise moaned and swallowed it all, coming into his own hand at the same time his boyfriend let go. 

They stayed like that for a long minute afterwards, both of them out of breath and slightly exhausted. When he finally had some coherent form of thought back in his head, Kasamatsu gently helped Kise to his feet. 

"Dance for me again at home," he murmured softly into the blond’s ear, enjoying the small whimper his words caused as Kise buried his face into his lover's neck, shivering, still feeling a little sensitive as his cock brushed against Kasamatsu's thigh. 

"Anytime," Kise laughed softly. "It was fun." 

"I could tell," Kasamatsu replied dryly, but gently helped to redo Kise's pants since his fingers were sticky with his own release, before doing his own up. "You really couldn't wait?" He asked teasingly as Kise took another second to regain his breath. The blond had his soft orgasm glow going on which made him even more breath-taking, and Kasamatsu just wanted to take him home and ravish him all over again until neither of them would able to walk the next day. 

"You're too hot," Kise said apologetically, though not sounding particularly sorry at all. 

"Come on," Kasamatsu sighed. "The others will be wondering where we are." 

"I'm pretty sure they all saw me follow you into the bathroom," Kise murmured, suppressing laughter. "I think the whole club saw." 

Kasamatsu sighed, but it was sort of his own fault. "Let's go home?" he suggested, fingers going to button up Kise's still-open shirt. 

"Mm," Kise agreed, leaning in for a kiss. "I'd like a bed next." 

"You chose to follow me in here," Kasamatsu pointed out. 

Kise nodded, grinning. "I think it turned out very well. We should do this again sometime." 

"You let other people see your body too often and I'll get jealous," Kasamatsu warned. 

Kise laughed after a second of pleased surprise. "Well, you'll just have to prove that I'm yours," Kise grinned. "Like you did just. I'm not objecting. You know I'll only dance for you. Even if everyone else sees, this is all yours," he gestured to his body, still gleaming softly from sweat but glowing with post-orgasmic bliss. 

Kasamatsu could feel his body heating up again and cursed the blond that had him desperate almost twenty-four-seven. "Home. Now." 

Kise nodded and they left the stall together, ignoring the knowing and smug grins of their old teammates as they headed straight out into the cold night air for home.


End file.
